1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a watch band to a watch case.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 60-163390 discloses a structure for connecting a watch band to a rectangular watch case having a bezel and a middle. A pipe is secured to the bezel at a central portion of each side of the bezel, in parallel with the side where the watch band is to be connected. A pair of pipes are secured to the middle at the side corresponding to that of the bezel. A pair of pipes are also secured to an end of the watch band, so that the pair of pipes are disposed outsides of the pair of pipes of the middle. When the bezel is mounted on the middle, the pipe of the bezel is disposed between the pipes of the middle. The pipes of the band are disposed at opposite sides of the pipes of the middle. When all of the pipe portions are thus aligned, a pin is inserted therein to connect the middle and the band together.
In such a connecting structure, the end openings of the holes of the pipes secured to the band are exposed, which deteriorates and effects the appearance of the watch. Moreover, in order to mount the pipe on the middle, the thickness of the middle cannot be decreased very much.
If the thickness of the middle is reduced, the underside periphery of the pipe unsightly projects from the back of the watch case. In order to remove the projection, if the underside of the pipe must be cut off, the end opening becomes a C-shaped form, which is more ugly. It is difficult to hide the opening.